Rocky Knife
Rocky Knife is the twenty-first fanmade case in PetersCorporal's fangame and the tenth one in the Commercial Area district. Characters Introduced *Kevin Hestredy (Archaeologist) Case Background The victim was Walter Sandman, a participant of the Archaeologist Convention. He was found with a big hole in his back and a sharp rock inside it, as if it had been the murder weapon, in the excavation area. The killer was in fact Brendon Bourbon, the victim's workmate. Walter was planning to leave the convention next year, as he was poor and only needed the money. It was said that the next year, archaeologists wouldn't be paid for being in the convention. Brendon tried to make Walter reason about the importance of the event. With one less archaeologist, it would be enough to make the excavation results less and the event could probably get ruined. Brendon killed his work partner making a big hole in his back with a knife and inserting a sharp rock in it. He got rid of the evidence in Columbia Park, casually where Gary Perkins works as an informant, and came back to the convention. Judge Esteban Gonzalez sentenced Brendon Bourbon to 20 years in jail with a chance for parole in 12 years. Victim *'Walter Sandman' (His back had a big hole and a rock was put in it) Murder Weapon *'Hunting knife' Killer *'Brendon Bourbon' Suspects Kevin Hestredy (Archaeologist) Suspect's profile: The suspect eats brown rice - The suspect is married Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears an archaeologist badge Gary Perkins (Informant) Suspect's profile: The suspect eats brown rice Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears a green cap Brendon Bourbon (Archaeologist) Suspect's profile: The suspect eats brown rice - The suspect is married Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears an archaeologist badge - The suspect wears a green cap Gabriel Quod (Tourist) Suspect's profile: The suspect is married Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears a green cap Myra Lancaster (Victim's girlfriend) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears an archaeologist badge Killer's profile *The killer has black hair *The killer eats brown rice *The killer is married *The killer wears an archaeologist badge *The killer wears a green cap Crime scenes Steps Chapter 1: Murder on the rocks *Investigate Excavation area (Clues: Victim's body, Bloody rock, Broken badge) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Investigate Columbia Park (Clues: Trash container) *Examine Trash container (Result: Shovel) *Examine Shovel (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (2:00:00) *Ask Brendon about the shovel *Talk to Gary Perkins *Analyze Bloody rock (6:00:00) *Examine Broken badge (Result: Archaeologist badge) *Ask Kevin Hestredy about the victim *Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2: '''Lethal colleagues *Talk to the man who took photos of the murder *Analyze Killer's photo (6:00:00) *Investigate Bar (Clues: Leftovers) *Examine Leftovers (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA (3:00:00) *Talk to Brendon Bourbon *Ask the bar owner if she knew the victim *Investigate Park benches (Clues: Balaclava, Archaeologist badge) *Examine Balaclava (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair (3:00:00) *Confront Gary about his double identity *Examine Archaeologist badge (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood (3:00:00) *See if Kevin was at the murder scene *Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) '''Chapter 3: Lord of the knives *Investigate Section #6 (Clues: Knife) *Quiz Brendon about the knife *Ask Gabriel if the murder weapon is his *Investigate Victim's table (Clues: Napkin, Wallet) *Examine Napkin (Result: Phone number) *Analyze Phone number (3:00:00) *Find out if Gary knew the victim *Examine Wallet (Result: Driving license) *Give Kevin his wallet back *Have a chat with Myra *Arrest killer *Go to Additional Investigation (1 star) Additional Investigation: Food and treasures *Check up on Myra *Investigate Bar (Clues: Plate) *Examine Plate (Result: Grease) *Analyze Grease (3:00:00) *Calm Myra down (Reward: Burger) *See what Kevin wants *Investigate Section #6 (Clues: Pile of earth) *Examine Pile of earth (Result: Broken china) *Examine Broken china (Result: Sculpture) *Analyze Sculpture (3:00:00) *Tell Kevin what you found (Reward: Roman tunic male/Greek toga female) *Gary Perkins needs to talk to you *Investigate Columbia Park (Clues: Pile of leaves) *Examine Pile of leaves (Result: Bag of money) *Give Gary his money back (Reward: 10 cash) *Investigate Next Case (1 star) Location in the map Use Google Earth 31°24'7.26"S 64° 9'11.37"O Click on the image to see it fullscreen: Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Townville